Abhirika Made For Each Other
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: do I need to say more after tittle...abhirka story...peep in to know what is in their life. Last chapter posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. I m back with my brand new story on Abhirika. go through it nd tell me whether I continue or not. here we go.**

**5: 30p.m. **

**At home:**

_"the curse of life never runs smooth. tears and laughters go side by side. man is compelled to see the sun of his joys and displeasures set before him so, man should not lose hope. As Shelly said: If winter comes, can spring be far behind."_ a little girl of 7 years learning her lesson nd a 7 year boy trying to distract her. while a woman after hearing the lesson thinks.

Woman's POV: kya sach main umeed rakhni chahiya. lakin meri zandagi main to asa kuch nahi. cheen liya mugh se mera pyaar. bilkul ghalat kaha hai us writer ne. i m missing u today. plz aa jao.

girl: vivan muje tang karna band kro aur apna homework kro.

vivan: bari aai muje kahne wali. main tumhari baat kyo manno?

girl: kyon k main tum se bari hon.

vivan: sirf 5 minute bari ho. ok

girl: vivan plz go warna...

vivan: (cutting her) warna kya atitude queen...

girl: (to her mother who is in deep thought): mama dekho na vivan muje tang kr raha hai...she made the most innocent face.

mother comes out of her pool of thoughts after hearing her voice.

mama: vivan kyon tang kr rahe ho riya ko.

vivan: srry mom. srry riya.

mom: thats like my good boy.

**Doorbell rings:**

vivan: yeah dad aa giye.

woman go nd open the door. man cums inside nd goes to sit on sofa. the two kids goes nd hug him. he too hugs them back. woman brings him water. he drinks it in one gulp.

woman: aa giya tum. pakra gya wo khooni?

man: han. us taneesha ka pati hi khooni tha taneesha ki behn ka.

riya: offo mom har waqt ap aur dad ye khooni aur khoon wagare ki batein karte rahte hain. ur in home. no more khooni nd that types of things. ok

woman/man: ok riya maharani. jo hukum.

all laugh

vivan: dad apne promise kiya tha k aaj hum dinner bahar kare ge. chalo na plz...he makes puppy eyes

man: chalo theek han. ja k ready ho jao phir hum chalen ge.

woman: mera maan nahi hai. tum sub gao. main ghar hi rahon ge.

man: o cum on tarika chalo na. dekho bacche b zidd kr rahe hain. plz

tarika: kavin nera maan nahi hai. muje nahi jana.

vivan/riya: plz mummy chalo na. plz plz plz

tarika: ok.

vivan/riya: yeah.

all leave for the restrouant

wait...one two three...bagho...lakin eik minute this story is only abhirika. not any other couple. ap ne puri story read ki neecha tak. ab thora sa neecha review likna nazar aaya ga. waha ja k saare eggs tomatoes type kr do. be fast.

Gys this is not done. 52 reviews for the 1st chapter of my story Pyaar Ki Ye Eik Kahani. nd only 17 reviesw for 2nd chapter. plz i want atleast 30 reviews for chapter 2. otherwise I m not going to post the nxt chap.

nd guys do u know I cum to know tht **"** Chak de's Balbir is Lady Daya in CID." nahi samjhe. read ahead.." tough cpo Daya. who is famous for breaking doos at the behast of ACP Pradyman, will have company on CID. the show is all set to introduce a lady daya in actress Tanya Abrol, she will play Jaywanti, a touch cop as Daya and will part of the show for good."

tc nd bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys.I m back...ertremely sorry for late update...thanks to all who reviewed...now back to the story:**

**At the resturant:**

kavin: (to the manager): i have booked a table by Mr. Kavin khanna's name.

Manager (after checking the database on computer): yes sir. welcome to Pearl Continental Hotel . please come with me.

he shows them a sitting.

vivan: wow dad. you are the best dad of the world.

kavin: so I m.

riya: yea dad you are the best. love you dad.

kavin: so sweet of you my princess.

waiter comes nd says

waiter: sir your order.

kavin: tarika you first.

tarika smiles nd takes the menu card.

tarika: mere liya eik chicken chowmen.

vivan: next me.

tarika givbes him the menu card.

vivan: i want alloo k parathas. **(A/N: guys i know in P. C. Hotel alloo parathas. but this is mecessory)**

riya: me too.

kavin: for me take barayani.

after waitor goes:

tarika: (hans kar): pata nahi tum logo ki koi aadat mujh se kyu nahi milti. dressess main coat pahanana hai. **(remember kavin also wears jackets) **khane main alloo k parathe. mere se to tume kuch nahi mila. sara kuch to ABHI se...

she stops in the middle.

kavin to enlighted the mood: arre nahi tarika. dekho na meri princess ko tumhari beauty mili hai aur mere shahzade k pass tum jasa knowlege hai.

food comes and all of them enjoy it with a little chit chat. after having food

riya: dad i want ice-cream

tarika: no riya tumhara gala kharab hone main zara waqt nahi lagta. no ice-creams

riya makes a face.

kavin: tarika please khane do na. wase b hum kitne dino badd yahan aaiyen hain.

tarika: ok.

riya/vivan: yeah.

waitor comes nd kavin orders one vinilla ice-cream for him, butter scotch for tarika, tutti frutti for riya and chocolate ice-cream for vivan.

they pay the bill nd went to the car.

vivan: so now what (excitedly)

tarika: now what! way back to home.

riya/vivan/kavin: mom

tarika: whatttt...

kavin: tarika.. .main kya kah raha tha k...i mean to say...main ye kahna chahta tha k

tarika: kavin cum'on ab bolo b ya main main krte raho ga. aren't u a goat :/

kavin: can we go for shopping (makes a puppy face)

tarika: noo...

vivan/riya: please mom please

tarika:ok

they go to city mall

**At City Mall: **

while shopping the both kids gets missing. tarika starts crying nd say to kavin

tarika: kavin please muje mere bachahe chahiye. please kavin bring back my children.

kavin: tarika tum ro mat. main abhi CCTV room ja kr pata karta hon. don't worry. riya aur vivan donno Sernoir Inspector k bachae hain. kuch nahi hoga unhe.

ON THE OTHER SIDE:

riya aur vivan toy shop k bahir

vivan: riya mom dad kahan chale giya. i m scared

riya: offo! vivan kab bare hoge tum. ab chup kro aur chalo mom dad ko find karne.

meanwhile, a man in early 30ies comes there nd sees them both. he goes near them nd say

man: hello bacho. any problem?

riay: hum strangers se batt nahi karte.

man: ok to mje apne dost maan lo.

vivan: lakin hum tyo app k dost nahi hain.

man: is mai kya bari baat hai. ab baan jao. so friends...

vivan looks at riya who nods in yes

vivan/riya: friends

man: to bacho batao app dono yahan akele kya kr rahe ho.

riya: hum kho gye hain.

man: to chalo mill kr tumhare mom dad ko dhond te hain.

**A/N: sorry for a short update but my fingers era atcing as I have types three stories at a time. sorry for spell mistakes. there are many questions in ur minds. will answer them soon. till then r n r.**

**tc nd bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: happy ending

**Hi everyone I'm back. This is the last part of the story so enjoy it. Here we go:**

On the other side:

Kavin is trying to find their children. He goes to the CCTV room and shows his batch to the on duty officer. He then allows his to see the computers.

Kavin scans for all the cameras but all in vain. He returns disappointed. Tarika sees him coming nd rushes towards him as.

Tarika: kavin kahan hain mere bache. Kavin please unhe dhoondo. Main unk bina jee nahi pao gi. Abhijeet k jane k baad wohi to mera shara hain. Unhe k liye to aaj main jee rahi hon warna main to kab ki ma…..

Kavin places his hand on her mouth nd say: (angry + covencing tune) sheee….. tarika aaisa nahi bolna dubara kabhi. Bachpan se leke aaj tak maine apni tarika ko itna kamzoor kabhi nahi dekha. Mana k tum vivan aur Riya k bina nahi rh sakti magar eik baat kaan khol kr sunn lo. Jub tak ye tumhara bhai zinda hai na kuch nahi hone dega tumhe aur tumhare bachoo ko. Wada kyat ha maine abhijeet sir se k main tumhara hamesha khayal rakho ga. Abb apne anssoo poncho warna log samje ge k kitna batmeez pati hai k apni patni ko rula raha hai.

**(A/N: **hehe…. Kavin in tarika's cousin in this story. And he knows that abhijeet is alive whereas all other think that he is dead.)

Tarika smiles a bit and says: kavin meri wajah se tumhari zindagi barbaad ho gai. Ktne sapne honge tumhare k tunhari patni kaisi hoge tum se pyaar kare ge. Aur maine un sub sapno pr panipheer diya. Main buri hon boohat buri.

Kavin in anger raises his hand to slap her but could not. He shouts: TARIKAAAAAA

The people around looks at them. One of the men from the crowd comes in front and says to kavin:

Man: hey shane….. bohat shook hai apni biwi per hath uthane ka. Ap hum dekhte hain k tu uthne layeek rahe gay a nahi. (to all present) chalo bhai logo….

Kavin: dekho ye hamara family matter hai. So please don't interfair.

Man: jahan devi saman patni ki pooja ki jati ho wahan uss per hone wale har hatayachaar pure India ka matter hai.

Kavin tries to protest but people already started to beat him.(no offense to anyone. It is must for the story) tarka tries to stop them but all the people don't listen to her.

**At the man and Riya and vivan;s side:**

The trio are walking and they comes towards that area where people are fighting with Kavin.

Riya: uncle! Uncle! Please unki help karo na. dekho kitne sare log un uncle ko maar rahe hain. (she does not know tht he is kavin)

Vivan: riya wo dekho mom.

Meantime abhijeet has already stopped the people and showing his gun. He looks towards the victim and he is shocked to see kavin.

Kavin: (he is feeling pain but manages to speak) si….sir …..a….app yahan.

Abhijeet: kavintum. Ye sub kyatha?

Kavin narrates the whole story to him.

Abhijeet: tarika kahanhai? Wo theek to hai na?

Riya/ vivan: dad apko batana chahiye tha na un ko k what is the reason. Kyu nahi bataya?

Kavin: sorry my princess lakin un logo ne b mujetime hi nhi diya bolne ka. Wase app dono kahan the. Pata hai kmain kitna perashaan ho gya tha.

Vivan:sorry dad wo muje Batman The Dark Knight ka action figure dikha aur main wo lene chahala giya. Pher hum kho gye aur inn uncle ne hamari help ki.

Tarika: abhijeet tum zinda ho?

Abhijeet: han tarika main zinda hon. Wase bache bohat payare hain TUMHARE.

Tarika: hamare bache abhi….ye hamare bache hain.

Abhijeet: han han woha. Tumhe khayal rakhna chahiya than a. aainda dehal rakhna, har koi mere jaisa nahi hota. Ok bye tarika. Wish ulead a happy life.

Tarika: abhijeet ruko. Tum nahi jaa skte. Tumhare bache hainwo.

Kavin:han sir please app ruk giye.

Abhijeet: kavin main kaise rukoo. Riya aur vivan tuhe apna dad mante hain. Muje nahi. Pata nahi kaisa react kare ge. Abhi wo bohat chote hai. Ok main chalta hon.

He turns to go but suddenly he stops by two little voice which shocked everyone.

Riya/vivan: (to abhijeet and holds his hands nd say) DAD PLEASE DON'T GO.

ABHijeet is stuned at his place.

Kavin: chahliye sir ghar ja k baat karte hain.

All: OK

They head towards their house.

**At home:**

Riya starts to narrate: dad please don't go. App heran honge k hum ne app ko dad kyu kaha.

_Eik din mom aur dad out of town they for their official work. Main aur vivan hide-and-seek kheel rahe the. I was taking turn. Vivan jaa k ghar k upper wale room ki cupboard main chup giya. Wo room hamasha close rahta tha. Wahan vivan ko eik laptop mila. Mom ka laptop. We tried to open but it was password protected. Vivan ne uss khola._

Abhijeet: lakin kaise? I mean you are only 6 or 7 I guess.

Vivan: we are the children of Forensics Expert Doctor Tarikaand the Senior Inspector Abhijeet of CID. Itna to banta hai.

ALL LAUGHED ON THIS COMMENT.

Vivan continues: _use khola to us main eik document tha. We started reading. It toldus the whole story that you didn't want a chld and how you were on a mission and you never came back. Us main apki aur mom ki kuch pics b the. Hum ne suna k car ki awaz aai. Hum ne laptop wapis rakh diya. Pretended not the know anything for mom. Agar unhe pata chalta to wo toot gati._

Vivan/ riya: sorry mom.

Tarika: its ok dear but next time don't hide anything from me. Ok na.

Riya/vivan: ok

Kavin: to sir kya abb app rahe gen a?

Abhijeet: han han kyu nahi. I will stay.

Kavin starts to leave.

Riya: dad where are you going.

Kavin kneels to her and say: princess I m not uy dad. He is (points towars abhijeet) ab apko unse dad bola na hai. Not me. Bye/

Riya: no ways. App kahe nahi jaa rahe. Don't you dare to warna ap ka service revolver hai na. I will shoot you. Please dad don't go.

Vivan: ya dad. Weare lucky k hame do do dad mile hain whereas some don't have one.

Abhijeet felt pround for these being father of two geniuses.

Abhijeet: han kavin tum kahe nhi jaa rahe. Tum ne itne saal tarika ka khayal rakha aur bacho ka b. I will not let u go at any cost.

Tarika: han kavin. You are not going anywhere.

Kavin: per…..

Abhijeet/tarika/riya/vivan: NOOOOOO

Kavin: ok ok. I m not leaving. So happy.

Abhijeet/tarika/riya/vivan: super happy.

And all set good. Wo kahte hain na

"ALL IS WELL THAT ENDS WELL."

**A/N: **so this one is complete. I will update my other story soon. Please do review and tell me my ratings.

**Good:** G

**Average:** A

**Poor: **p

And thanks to all those who prayed for my result. I got 88% marks.

Happy new for VIVEK FANS:

Sub Insp Vivek Kuch hi mahine baad CID me Senior Insp banke aane wala.

Aditya sir told me. And I think Garav sir had took break BCL Box Cricket League. And he will be back soon.

Till then tc and bye


End file.
